


Off the cuff

by Accal1a



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I blame Lemon Squad, M/M, National Handcuff Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus finds out that it's National Handcuff Day, and he decides to include them in his games with Alec...of course Alec gives as good as he gets.





	Off the cuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is [astudyinfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic)'s fault. She advised me that this was National Handcuff Day, and well...
> 
> (Translated into Pусский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6605836) by the awesome [Alisa_Kaplan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_Kaplan/pseuds/Alisa_Kaplan)).

Alec walked through the door of the loft, his body aching from his day's actions. He'd been fighting demons in Central Park for what seemed like hours and all he wanted was to spend time with Magnus, let his troubles disappear for a while. The loft always felt safe and he felt himself immediately relaxing just walking into Magnus' place.

He hung up his gear jacket and turned to close the front door. When he did, he noticed two items on the handle. He picked up the first one, a beautiful, soft silk blindfold that he and Magnus had used on multiple times in their bedroom games. He smiled, wondering what Magnus was up to.

Alec pulled the second item item off the handle, causing a slight rattling sound. Behind both of the items was a simple yellow post it.

_Behind your back._

Alec immediately felt a jolt of electricity run through him at the idea of being tied up and unable to stop whatever Magnus wanted to do to him. They hadn't used handcuffs for a long time, often using silk ties or, Alec's favourite, Magnus holding him down simply with magic. Still, it wasn't an unwelcome surprise.

He undid one of the cuffs and clipped it around his left wrist, locking it with the latch so it didn't get tighter when he struggled...because he knew he would. Somehow struggling and being reminded when he did so that Magnus was in charge made it so much worse and so much better at the same time.

Alec took a deep breath, checking that he would be able to close the cuff on his right wrist whilst he was blind. When he had done so, he slipped the blindfold over his eyes, and at once he felt another jolt of electricity run through him. He loved it when they played like this. Losing a sense always made the other senses that much more potent, making the games that much more pleasurable.

The final click of the cuff sounded very loud in the space and Alec only stopped himself moaning with some restraint. He couldn't lose himself so soon. 

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Alec was almost vibrating with need by the time he heard Magnus walk into the space. 

Magnus watched his boyfriend for a minute before walking towards him. He looked so beautiful like this, waiting and tense and so turned on he could barely think.

Alec felt Magnus crowd into his personal space moments before he felt his lips on his own. He moaned into the kiss, letting Magnus carefully push him backwards until his back hit the door. That made his immovability that much worse, he had absolutely nowhere to go, nothing to grab onto, just the hard door behind him and his warm partner in front of him.

Magnus moved away from his partner's lips and instead attacked his neck, licking down his deflect rune, causing Alec to lean his head backwards and moan prettily. The movement allowed Magnus to have more space to continue, making his boyfriend gasp and moan. When he sucked a hickey into the space in the centre of the rune, Alec groaned loudly.

“Fuck!” 

Magnus smiled into Alec's neck, but stopped the teasing...in that area at least. Instead, he went back to kissing Alec languidly, pushing up into his personal space and giving him no quarter. He moved his hands in between their bodies and started to undo Alec's shirt, brushing the skin that was revealed when the fabric moved. 

Alec felt a breeze on his nipples once his shirt had been opened and he shuddered. Every little thing that was happening to him was magnified, the blindfold accentuating every moment that Magnus gave him.

Magnus worshipped every rune on Alec's torso. Licking along the designs, blowing over them afterwards and making Alec shudder. Periodically he would slide back up his body and kiss him, pulling his hair slightly at the back of his neck, like he knew he liked.

“Mag-uh-Magnus!” Alec cried, after a particularly large suck to his neck, a suck he knew would have cause a visible hickey. He was struggling as he attempted to say Magnus' name. He thought he'd be able to cope a little more if he could see him, if he could touch him, but as it was. it just magnified the feelings, accentuating his helplessness.

He almost sobbed into the blindfold when Magnus freed his aching member from his trousers, feeling the smoothness of Magnus' palm on his skin after what seemed like so long. He felt Magnus run his hands down his thighs, until he heard a soft thud on the floor. He could envision Magnus on his knees, ready to take him into his mouth and he wished he could see it. He'd seen it enough times that he could see it in his head, but it wasn't the same, and yet somehow this was worse.

When Magnus swallowed him down almost without any warning, Alec's hands scrabbled against the door, trying to find purchase on something, anything to ground himself. In the end he just clasped his own hands together, attempting to give himself some support. 

Magnus, who was deceptively strong, held Alec's hips against the door so that he could do nothing but take the pleasure he was being given.

Alec was making a soft keening noise in the back of his throat and Magnus knew he had had enough. He sped up his thrusts, swirling his tongue around the head of Alec's shaft on every outwards movement.

Magnus felt Alec try to pull away, but he had nowhere to go. Magnus sucked him through his orgasm, continuing to suck until Alec was gasping softly and unable to give anything more. Magnus pulled his mouth off Alec's dick with a soft pop. He leant in to place a small kiss on Alec's hip, then stood up, pulling his trousers up at the same time, covering him up and supporting his boyfriend's wobbly legs.

Alec had no idea how he was still standing. As soon as he'd had that thought, Magnus was there, making sure he could stand, which was very well received.

Magnus pushed off the blindfold until it rested on Alec's head, pushing back his hair slightly. Still supporting him, he reached behind Alec, opening one of the cuffs easily.

Alec brought his hands in front of him, reaching his hand out so that Magnus could remove the other cuff. He held onto the cuffs after they were removed, running his fingers over the now heated metal, and smiling at his boyfriend

"What was that in aid of?" Alec asked. It wasn't an unwelcome 'welcome home' but it was still a surprise nonetheless.

"It's National Handcuff Day." Magnus replied, winking.

There was a pause whilst Alec let this information sink in.

"Is it now?" He asked.

Magnus had maybe a second before Alec snapped one cuff onto his right wrist, smirking as he did so.

Magnus smiled. He definitely deserved whatever it was that had his boyfriend smiling like that. He let himself be lead into the bedroom, one cuff dangling from his wrist. Somehow that was incredibly hot, like it was a promise of things to come. Which, he supposed, it was.

Alec pushed Magnus back onto the bed when they finally got into the room. Magnus bounced once and then looked up at his boyfriend expectantly.

Alec raised one perfect eyebrow and Magnus realised what he wanted him to do. He scooted up towards the headboard. Alec raised his eyebrow again and Magnus threaded the cuff through the headboard, before clicking the cuff on the other wrist. There was something so horrendously debauched about being the one who tied yourself up. Like it was your own fault, whatever you got.

Magnus gasped as Alec pulled his legs down so that his arms were stretched and he had very little give when he struggled. He knew this was going to be so good, and yet so bad at the same time.

“National Handcuff Day, eh?” Alec whispered into Magnus' lips when he had joined him on the bed.

“Apparently so.” Magnus replied, surprised he even had the neurons to say so. He had already watched Alec come apart, so he was already on edge, and now Alec was apparently in a playful mood for him too. He thought that was terribly unfair.

Alec swung his leg over Magnus' pinning him further, turning his head and kissing him languidly as he did so.

Magnus started to moan when Alec began unbuttoning his shirt, running his hands across his chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers before moving along, his feather light touches driving him crazy.

Alec pushed Magnus' shirt as far off him as he could with him restrained as he was, and kissed down his chest, making sure that he sucked and kissed both nipples on his way to the foot of the bed.

Magnus made the mistake of looking down when Alec slithered off his body and moved further down the bed. Alec's hooded eyes and smirk were doing absolutely nothing to quell the fire in him that had been well and truly awakened by his partners ministrations.

Alec undid Magnus' trousers slowly, maintaining eye contact when Magnus hadn't tilted his head back in ecstasy. He grabbed a throw pillow and nudged Magnus with it until Magnus raised his hips and allowed it to be slid under him, granting Alec more access.

Magnus gasped when he felt the cool liquid coating Alec's fingers rub against his entrance. Alec teased him by just rubbing over the area for a moment, before he moaned and thrust his hips up slightly.

Alec laughed at the hint, and pushed a finger carefully into Magnus' heat. He was so tight, and he let him get used to the feeling before he moved his finger out slowly, thrusting into him quicker after a moment. When Magnus thrust his hips up again, Alec laughed again and added a further finger, curling them so that they brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him, causing Magnus to cry out.

Magnus struggled against the cuffs holding him down. He was almost uncomfortably hard, almost incoherent with lust. He couldn't think of anything apart from his desire to come, apart from his love for his boyfriend. 

Alec added a third finger, thrusting as deep as he could and making sure to rub against his partner's prostate every time he moved within him.

“Alec-ah-Al-Alexander!” Magnus moaned.

Alec, keeping his fingers inside him, leaving them as deep as he could. He decided to use his other hand to stroke Magnus.

Magnus thrust upwards as soon as Alec touched his aching arousal.

Alec smiled, seeing that Magnus was getting to the edge of his limit. He sped up both of his hands, thrusting into his boyfriend at the same speed as his hand stroked him. He briefly thanked his shadowhunter training in coordination for his ability to do this. He didn't think his tutors would have thought this was what he was using it for...but then again he wasn't sorry, not if the writhing and moaning mess of his boyfriend was the result. He loved seeing Magnus like this, totally lost to lust and so beautiful it was almost too much to bear.

Magnus chased his orgasm greedily, thrusting up into Alec's fist, whilst he was constantly being stimulated inside as well. It was overwhelming, and when he came, it felt like he came for an age. He cried out when he did so, so loud that he knew the neighbours would have heard. He didn't care. Anyone could hear what his amazing boyfriend did to him.

Alec was momentarily concerned after Magnus' orgasm. He took his hands away from him, but Magnus didn't move. He immediately moved up the bed to undo the cuffs and cradled Magnus' head in his hands.

“Magnus?” Alec said, his voice tinged with worry.

Magnus opened his eyes blearily. “Alexander,” he sighed.

Alec sighed also, relieved that he hadn't broken him somehow.

Magnus waved his hand and they were both clean, then dropped back down onto the bed again.

Alec pulled a cover back over them, pulling Magnus so that he was resting on his chest. He stroked his hands through his boyfriend's hair, grounding him.

After a few minutes Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes.

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

"Better mark that on the calendar for next year."

Alec laughed. Yes, they really should. This was definitely a holiday that he could get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this happened. The cheerleading [la_muerta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta) and [TeachMePatience](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachMePatience) have a damn lot to answer for as well.


End file.
